1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to traffic safety and lighting systems, including more particularly to an embeddable modular light and system and methods of embedding a modular light system.
2. Discussion of the Technology
Prior approaches have employed a variety of lighting systems to illuminate roadways, airport runways or crosswalk for safety reasons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,742 teaches a lighting system mounted to a road surface. The lighting system protrudes above the road surface a sufficient distance to provide a visible light beam. However, the surface mounted lighting systems would be subject to scraping effects of a snow plow blade or other items passing over the lighting systems and have a tendency to be easily dislodged and destroyed.
An alternative type of lighting system is embedded in the roadway as described in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,714. The lighting system is installed via saw cutting and trenching. Such approach may require digging up large portions of the road and/or adjacent areas to provide a cavity large enough to accommodate the lighting system. Time consuming excavation and restoration of roads may cause traffic disruption and delay, and may also damage or weaken the road.
Moreover, maintenance, replacement or repairing procedures of lighting systems of prior approaches can be inefficient and unreliable. For example, rainwater, wear or snow may detrimentally affect the utility and reliability of the lighting systems requiring frequent repair and replacement of the lights. Since these systems usually are permanently installed, repair and replacement is both time consuming and costly. Thus, there is a need to provide a lighting system that is easy to install and maintain.